


Fly as a High Kite

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Surgery, pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: After Tendou has his appendix out, the pain meds running through his system yield... entertaining results.a.k.a. the one where Tendou is high as a kite and thinks Suga is a shoujo manga prince.





	Fly as a High Kite

"The surgery went well. No complications, everything went very smoothly. He should be waking up about now, but he’s gonna be pretty loopy from the anaesthesia and the pain meds for a bit.”

“So I can go see him?” Suga asked, already glancing towards the door.

“Yes, you can go in now,” the nurse said with a gentle smile. 

Suga rushed in, feeling something in his chest finally relax at the sight of Tendou, whole and healthy, his floofy red hair forming a crazy halo around his head where it rested on the pillow. 

Tendou’s eyes blinked slowly open as Suga approached, and then promptly went as wide as saucers. 

“ _Sparkly,”_ he gasped as he stared up at Suga in something akin to awe.

“How’re you feeling, Satori?”

“ _Koushi._ Did you know you have bishie sparkles?” Tendou whispered like he was telling a secret, though he could have easily been heard from across the room. Suga opened his mouth, but no words came before Tendou spoke again. “ _Wait._ Am I in a shoujo manga?”

Suga allowed himself a chuckle at that. The nurse _had_ said he would be a little loopy, but he’d apparently underestimated just how loopy. He probably should have seen it coming, honestly. 

“No, Satori, you aren’t in a shoujo manga.”

Tendou’s eyes narrowed, lips pursing as he gave Suga a once-over. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure this is a shoujo manga, because you’re _definitely_ a shoujo manga love interest. You’ve got the hair.”

Suga giggled. “Still not a shoujo manga. I’m just me.”

“See, that’s exactly what a shoujo manga love interest would say. They can’t break the fourth wall _completely,_ ya know?”

“Well then I guess if I’m a shoujo manga love interest, that makes you the shoujo manga protagonist,” Suga replied.

“ _Holy shit you’re right,”_ Tendou said, staring wide-eyed at Suga. 

The door opened behind them, and Suga turned to see Ushijima entering the room, giving a gentle smile as he saw Tendou awake and recovering. 

“Waka-waka! Did you know we’re in a shoujo manga?” 

“We are?” Ushijima asked, eyebrows arching.

“Sacchan is a teensy bit high from the drugs,” Suga informed Ushijima.

“Ah,” Ushijima said simply. “How are you feeling, Satori?”

“I feel great!” Tendou said with a cheesy grin. “I’m fly as a high… kite. Wait.”

“High as a kite?” Suga offered.

“Yeah! That one.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not feeling any pain, at least,” Ushijima said.

“Nope!” Tendou declared, popping the ‘p’. “I’m floaty. And sparkly.”

“I thought _I_ was sparkly,” Suga said, biting his cheek to hide his grin.

“Yeah,” Tendou said dreamily. “Like… like starlight.”

“Starlight, huh?”

“Hey, Koushi?” Tendou said softly, leaning towards him. 

Suga leaned in to meet him. “Yeah?”

“I’m kind of crazy about you. Will you go out with me?”

“Babe, we’ve been dating for like two years,” Suga said with a chuckle.

“ _But we’re in a shoujo manga, Koushi!”_ Tendou hissed. “There has to be a dramatic confession scene!”

“Oooh, right,” Suga said sagely. “In that case… nothing would make me happier, Satori.”

Tendou beamed, eyes crinkling at the corners. Then his eyes fell on something in the corner of the room, and his face went blank for a moment before he suddenly pushed himself up from the bed.

“Let’s do wheelchair jousting!” he said excitedly, and suddenly Suga realized exactly what he’d spotted.

“Satori, you are recovering from _surgery,”_ Suga said, placing an arm across his chest to hold him down to the bed.

“But I feel fine! Come on, you and me against Wakkun because he’s as big as two people anyway.”

“You feel fine because you are high on pain meds, babe. You cannot go wheelchair jousting.”

“Just a little bit?” Tendou said, pouting.

“No.”

“But--”

“ _No,_ Satori,” Suga said, giggling despite himself.

“ _Fiiiiiine,”_ Tendou sighed, falling back dramatically against the pillows. “Are you gonna make it up to me at least?” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“I’m not sure how much Ushijima would like that,” Suga said, catching Tendou’s meaning effortlessly. 

“I can take my leave, if you’d prefer,” Ushijima said flatly, but Suga had learned to detect the hint of a smile that was currently tugging at his lips. 

“Nooo!” Tendou said. “You just got here. I haven’t seen you in _aaaages.”_

“I was here this morning,” Ushijima said. 

“Oh,” Tendou said, face going slack. “You were?” His nose scrunched in confusion, and it was possibly one of the cutest things Suga had ever seen. 

“Yes. I wanted to see you before they took you into surgery.”

“Aww, you’re such a good friend Wakatoshi-kun.”

“You are always there for me, Satori. I am only returning the favor,” Ushijima said in his usual stoic voice, but with a fond smile on his face. 

Tendou grinned, humming tunelessly to himself.

“Hey Satori,” Suga said, drawing out the vowel sounds, “you gonna eat that jello or what?”

“I don’t like this kind. Orange is the only acceptable jello.”

“They’re out of orange, babe. I tried.”

“Well, they should get more, then!” Tendou said petulantly.

“I’m sure they will, but in the meantime you need to get something in your stomach. Can you take a bite for me?” Suga said, feeling suddenly like he was caring for an infant. 

“Don’t wanna.”

“Come on. Look, it matches your hair!” Suga said, holding up a spoonful of the red jello. 

Tendou looked at it skeptically, pursing his lips. _Such a drama queen._

“It does match your hair,” Ushijima said in that matter-of-fact way of speaking he had. “They probably picked it especially for you. It would be inconsiderate to refuse it when they went to that effort on your behalf.”

“Ohhh,” Tendou said, staring at the jello. “You’re right!” He accepted the spoon and the cup of jello from Suga, making quick work of its contents. 

“Nice one,” Suga said to Ushijima, too low for Tendou to hear. 

“I want ice cream,” Tendou said.

“I’ll see if I can get you some later,” Suga said with a smile. Of _course_ Tendou wanted ice cream.

“That’s okay! I can get it!”

“ _Sa-to-ri._ We talked about this. You’re recovering from surgery. You have to rest, babe.”

Tendou pouted, and it was equal measures ridiculous and cute. “But--”

“I’ll get you some ice cream later. I promise, okay?”

Tendou let out a huff, frowning adorable. “Chocolate?” he said, looking up at Suga.

“Would I get you anything else? What do you take me for?”

Just like that, Tendou broke out into a wide grin, reaching with one stupidly long arm to pull Suga into a hug, tugging him halfway onto the bed.

“Whoa! Careful!” Suga said, trying to brace himself without bumping Tendou’s IV or jostling him too much. 

“You were too far away,” Tendou said, his arms tightening around Suga’s waist so he couldn’t stand up and was stuck half on and half off the bed, the rail digging into his side. Ushijima chuckled at Suga’s predicament. 

“A little help here, Ushijima?” Suga said. 

“Is that position not comfortable?” Ushijima asked in a deadpan voice, though Suga had long since learned to pick up on the hint of mirth there. Instead of easing Tendou’s grip on Suga, though, Ushijima apparently decided it would be best to pick Suga up bodily and deposit him on the bed next to Tendou.

“Ushijima, what--”

“He would have just kept reaching for you otherwise,” Ushijima said.

Suga let out a bemused sigh that turned into a chuckle. “You’re right,” he said, smiling at his loopy boyfriend. 

“Much better,” Tendou said, draping himself over Suga like a cat.

“As long as you’re happy, Satori.”

“Mm, very happy. My sparkly boyfriend,” Tendou said, tucking his arm through Suga’s and leaning on Suga’s shoulder. 

Relieved that Tendou was calm and still at least for the moment, Suga let himself relax a bit. As routine as an appendectomy was, he’d underestimated how stressful it would be for him while Tendou was in surgery. He was glad for Tendou’s solid, warm presence beside him. 

“Oh, I brought you something,” Ushijima said, reaching into his bag. Tendou perked up, looking in Ushijima’s direction. “Flowers may be more customary, but I knew you wouldn’t want to miss the new _Jump.”_

Tendou let out a delighted gasp, reaching for the magazine. “Wakatoshi-kuuun! See, I told you you’re the best friend.”

Ushijima smiled as Tendou began to flip through the magazine. “I should probably go,” he said, checking his watch. “I need to catch the train back.”

“Thank you for coming,” Suga said in a low voice. “I know it means a lot to him.”

“Of course,” Ushijima said, smiling over at Tendou. “You’re staying through the weekend, then?”

“Yeah, I’ll head back on Sunday,” Suga said. “I talked to my professors about it. I know Semi would be with him, but I would still worry.”

Ushijima nodded. “No, it’s good that you’re staying. I’ll let everyone know.”

“Thanks, Ushijima.”

Ushijima nodded, stepping towards the door.

“Wakatoshi-kun! You’re leaving?” Tendou nearly shouted, suddenly looking up from his magazine. 

“Yes. I missed practice today, and I cannot miss two days in a row.”

“Oh… right,” Tendou said, though he visibly deflated. 

“It’s alright. You will have Suga to take care of you all weekend.”

“Really?!” Tendou said, clutching Suga’s arm so tightly he yanked Suga’s whole body towards him. 

“I’m gonna stay with you while you’re recovering. I told you that.”

“ _Koushi._ My shoujo manga prince! Are you gonna make me chocolates? And bentos? And confess to me under the cherry blossoms and pick the petals out of my hair?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of soup. And like I said, we’ve already been dating for two years. Not to mention it’s _October.”_

“Awww, you’re gonna make me soup?” Tendou said, breezing straight past everything else Suga said. 

Suga chuckled. “Yes, babe, I’ll make you soup.”

Ushijima smiled. “I believe I am leaving you in good hands, Satori.”

“Koushi does have good hands,” Tendou said with a dreamy smile.

Ushijima laughed. “I’ll take my leave, then,” he said. “I hope you have a speedy recovery, Satori.”

“Bye, Wakkun,” Tendou said, waving lazily as Ushijima left. 

He let out a deep sigh, rolling over to rest his cheek on Suga’s chest. Suga buried his fingers in Tendou’s hair.

“Still feeling okay?” Suga asked gently. Despite the obvious effects of the painkillers, he couldn’t help but worry. 

“‘M floaty.”

Suga smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Tendou’s head. 

“Koushi?”

“Hmm?”

“My eyes don’ wanna stay open,” Tendou said with an adorable pout. 

“That’s alright,” Suga said. “You can sleep.”

“You’re not gonna leave?” Tendou said, looking up at Suga with big, worried eyes.

“No, love,” Suga said, brushing Tendou’s hair back from his face. “I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

Tendou frowned at him for a few moments longer, his lip wobbling. Then he nodded slowly, relaxing back onto the bed, his head nestled in the crook of Suga’s shoulder. Suga pressed another kiss to the top of his head, lingering there and breathing in the lingering citrusy scent of the hair product he used. 

“Go to sleep, angel,” he said softly. Tendou’s soft noise of assent was barely audible.

Within minutes, he was out like a light. 

 


End file.
